falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Brandis
|derived = |level =2 → 67+ |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |factions =BoSGenericNPCFaction BrotherhoodofSteelFaction |class =BoSScribeClass |combat style=csBoS01Ranged |actor =Alan Oppenheimer |dialogue =BoSM01 PaladinBrandis.txt |baseid = (The Lost Patrol) (Prydwen) |refid = (The Lost Patrol) (Prydwen) |footer = Brandis during The Lost Patrol }} Paladin Brandis is a paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel living in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Paladin Brandis was assigned to go to the Commonwealth as the commander of Recon Squad Artemis, with the objective of gathering pieces of pre-War technology and intelligence shortly before the arrival of Paladin Danse's team. His squad consisted of Knight Astlin, Scribe Faris, Knight Varham, himself and three other unnamed soldiers. He was the only survivor of his squad after a series of attacks from various hostiles, which separated his squad, hence why their bodies are found in several locations in the quest The Lost Patrol. Brandis can be found at Recon bunker Theta. If convinced to return to the Prydwen, then upon talking to him there he will thank the Sole Survivor and give them his gun, the Survivor's Special. Later on, Brandis will assist the Brotherhood with the assault on the Institute during Ad Victoriam and The Nuclear Option. Alternatively, he will participate in the raid on the Railroad HQ in the quest Precipice of War if the Sole Survivor follows the Railroad line of quests. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Lost Patrol - the Sole Survivor will need to succeed in 3 increasingly difficult Charisma checks to get him to return to the Brotherhood or he can be killed by the Sole Survivor. * Precipice of War or Airship Down - Paladin Brandis needs to be killed among all the other named Brotherhood of Steel characters. * Ad Victoriam and The Nuclear Option - He will assist the player during the assault on the C.I.T. ruins and the Institute. Inventory Notes * In Precipice of War or Airship Down, it is possible to collect his named power armor by shooting his fusion core. * Brandis is the only source in the game for the black BOS officer uniform. If convinced to rejoin the Brotherhood, he will sit in a chair in the right of his bunker before leaving, then if you have pickpocketing at level 4 you can pickpocket the item off of him with no penalty and without killing him. If you did not convince him to return to the Brotherhood, but leave him alive, you can "pickpocket farm" the uniform so long as you remove all armor each time. During the Railroad quest Precipice of War, he can be found in the church wearing his black BOS officer uniform underneath his power armor. * Your companions may immediately open fire when first encountering Brandis before or during the dialogue sequence. Having certain helmet mods in your power armor may also make him immediately hostile. * After returning him to the Brotherhood of Steel, he may attempt to have a conversation with you in which he will give the Survivor the Survivor's Special. One can just walk away from him if they are not interested in the weapon and as they walk away he will ask them to return when they have the time. In essence, one can refuse their reward rather than take it from him. * If Brandis is convinced to return to the Brotherhood before the player sides with them as their main faction for the final ending, he will accompany the Sole Survivor as part of the Brotherhood strike team during Ad Victoriam and The Nuclear Option in his power armor. It is possible for him to die during these quests. * If the player has not formally met The Brotherhood of Steel before completing The Lost Patrol, it is not possible to convince Brandis to return to the Prydwen at that time. * If the player is under the effects of Berry Mentats when they open the bunker, Paladin Brandis will immediately become hostile. * If the one has Paladin Danse as their companion and has completed Blind Betrayal, convincing Brandis to rejoin the Brotherhood will immediately turn him hostile. * If Brandis is killed after rejoining the Brotherhood, he can still be found on the Prydwen. Appearances Paladin Brandis appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * Brandis can be killed after convincing him to return to the Brotherhood and he will still turn up at the Prydwen later, alive and well. This is because the Brandis aboard the Prydwen has a different editor id to the Brandis at the bunker. * Despite successfully completing three speech checks to convince Brandis to return to the Prydwen, he still refuses to return and will remain in his bunker. * If convinced to return to the Prydwen, he might not give the player his Survivor's Special, he will instead say his lines. * If you convince Brandis to rejoin the Brotherhood and complete The Lost Patrol through Paladin Danse before completing Shadow of Steel Brandis may not appear on the Prydwen or in the bunker. This might be related to Shadow of Steel not triggering after Reunions. * Interrupting the initial dialogue with Brandis might cause him to become unresponsive. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters de:Brandis es:Brandis ru:Паладин Брэндис uk:Паладин Брендіс zh:布兰迪斯